Flat-screen electronic display devices such as LCD and plasma displays are popular among consumers. A highly desirable feature that has, in large part, led to the popularity of these displays is the attractive aesthetic of a thin display device that can be mounted on a wall so as to resemble a framed photograph or painting.
Accordingly, numerous mounting devices and structures have been developed for mounting flat panel electronic displays to walls and other elements of structures. A typical drawback of these previous mounting devices, however, is that strict attention must be paid during installation of the mounting device to ensure that the display will be mounted in the optimal position on the structure and that the display will be level or aligned with the structure. Even a very small error in positioning of the mounting device during installation can result in a highly noticeable misalignment of the display when mounted, thereby detracting significantly from the aesthetics of the display installation.
Due to the location of structural elements such as wall framing members, it is often difficult to position a display mount in precisely the position desired on a wall surface. Further, fasteners used to fasten the mounting device to the wall typically lack precision and may shift during the installation process, leading to misalignment of the mounting device.
What is needed in the industry is a mounting device for electronic display devices that enables precision post-installation adjustment of mount and display device position relative to the structure upon which they are mounted.